Tuya
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Voldemort puso una maldición en Snape hace muchos años que involucra dos cosas: lujuria y Hermione Granger. ADVERTENCIA: SEVMIONE INCÓMODO AL 100%, POR ESO ES "M". Escrtio para el reto Premiere de Foro Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras.


Historia escrita para el reto Premiere del foro "Bajo Cero: romance en las mazmorras", mis palabras son: biblioteca y ¡sangre!...¿qué resultará de esto? Pasen y lean...

"Maldito seas Voldemort", pensaba Severus Snape, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione Granger, estudiando en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, a altas horas de la noche.

El ambiente era sumamente tenso entre ellos, siempre lo había sido, desde que cruzaron miradas cuando Hermione fue llamada por el sombrero seleccionador, pero lo que parecía miedo por parte de una alumna y desprecio por parte de su profesor, era una sensación ahora más intensa y terrible, después de cuatro años, Hermione había descubierto que aquello era tensión sexual; pero mientras ella enfrentaba valientemente a su profesor con cartas eróticas e insinuaciones en clase, él se negaba a mirarla siquiera, la trataba como de costumbre o incluso mucho peor… aún así, Hermione no desistía.

-Granger, termine de una vez con su maldita sesión de estudio, algunos tenemos vidas que atender

"No es cierto miserable murciélago", se dijo Snape a sí mismo, "no tienes nada qué hacer más que encerrarte en tu soledad, masturbándote pensando en ella…¡en ella!...tiene que saber…"

Severus recordó amargamente las noches que había pasado en batalla consigo mismo, suplicándole a Voldemort que le quitara aquél hechizo de una vez por todas, aquella maldición que al innombrable le pareció tan "divertida"…

-Severus, ¿cuál es el problema?, ella te deseará y se entregará a ti…parecerá que lo hizo por su voluntad, y gozarás bastante con esa putita sangre sucia- le dijo Voldemort riendo maliciosamente.

-Milord…¿por qué ella?- murmuró Snape, temblando de rabia ante la sola idea de que la maldición lo haría fornicar con Hermione Granger en cuanto ella lo deseara y más aún, en cuanto ella llegara a la adolescencia él sentiría un intenso deseo por ella. Aquella era la maldición que Voldemort puso a Severus Snape el primer año de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts.

Sus pensamientos lo torturaron terriblemente, estaba harto de su vida, de su misión como leal seguidor de Dumbledore y mortífago de Voldemort, además de proteger a quien descendía de su antiguo amor…

Las visiones de su pasado, esos momentos dulces con Lilly, lo tranquilizaron. Recordó aquella noche, precisamente en la biblioteca, el aroma tan delicioso de los libros viejos y el aroma fresco de Lilly; ella gemía mientras él la penetraba, en un rincón la sección prohibida, haciendo el momento más erótico y emocionante… sobre todo porque ya no eran alumnos y sus vidas se habían separado tiempo atrás… esos momentos les hacían revivir una época que sólo ellos compartían, cuando eran amantes secretos, en quinto año, antes de que tantas cosas terribles sucedieran. Quedaban exhaustos, descansaban abrazados sobre los libros.

-Esta noche nos vamos Severus, esta noche nos iremos lejos, ¿verdad?

-Siempre dices lo mismo mi Lilly – decía él sonriendo tristemente- y yo siempre te digo: debes estar con James, él te cuidará y te dará la vida que mereces…Dumbledore me ha dado una misión y…

Lilly puso un dedo en su boca. Tenía algo importante que decirle esa noche.

-Severus…estoy embarazada…

…

-Profesor…

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de su ensueño, volteó hacia su alumna…

…ahí estaba, sentada junto a él, como en una de sus fantasías masturbatorias, sentía su respiración. El recuerdo de Lilly le había provocado una erección y el aroma de Hermione, tan parecido al de la pelirroja, lo enloqueció.

Fue Hermione quien dio el primer paso al besarlo con suavidad, él respondió a su beso inocente con lujuria. No era dueño de sí, parecía que una maldición lo poseyera.

La cargó con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura y la llevó al rincón de la sección prohibida, el mismo que compartía con Lilly. Recargada en uno de los estantes, aún con la ropa puesta, Hermione sentía la lubricación entre las piernas y la lengua de su profesor en la boca.

Snape se frotaba contra ella, la erección estaba atrapada aún en el pantalón, seguro debía lastimarle.

-Profesor…Severus, hazme tuya…- dijo ella quitándose la blusa y mostrando sus senos.

-Ya lo eres- dijo él al mismo tiempo que empezó a saborear sus areolas, primero con pequeños mordiscos, luego fueron enormes lengüetadas que dejaron brillando las tetas de Hermione, mientras ella luchaba por abrir el pantalón del profesor, hasta que por fin tuvo éxito.

Severus sintió su pene liberado, ya estaba muy lubricado, Hermione lo admiró por un momento, tragó saliva al notar su enorme tamaño; con determinación se arrodilló frente a su maestro de pociones y se metió el sexo entero en la boca, sintiendo un ahogo exquisito en su garganta. Snape nunca había sentido tanto placer, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco un instante antes de cerrarse y dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Her-mione…- murmuró el profesor acariciando el cabello de la chica, que iba y venía a lo largo de su pene, mojándolo con su saliva, las comisuras de sus labios estaban empapadas, en los senos de la joven caía su propia saliva y el lubricante del profesor.

-Pon mi verga entre tus tetas- le dijo y aunque a Hermione le costó dejar tan delicioso manjar, se las arregló para poner el pene de su maestro entre sus senos, mientras le daba pequeñas lengüetadas en la punta.

-¡Merlín!- gimió Snape conteniendo el orgasmo- me quieres matar niña…

"…detente…detente", escuchaba Snape a lo lejos una voz en su interior: su conciencia. "¡Detente!"

-¡NO!- gritó Severus apartando a su alumna; Hermione cayó de espaldas, dejando al descubierto su pantaleta de encaje, totalmente mojada…Snape no pudo resistir la visión de su alumna… ese uniforme…ese aroma…tan parecidos…¡idénticos!, fue entonces que la lujuria tomó nuevamente el alma de Severus Snape y sin dar explicaciones de sus cambios de humor, simplemente arrancó la pantaleta de su alumna, se colocó entre sus piernas y se deslizó lentamente en el sexo de Hermione Granger. Ella arqueó la espalda, la verga de su maestro era celestial, su grosor la abarcaba por completo, y tocaba mágicamente los lugares donde más placer se sentía dentro de ella.

Sin desnudarse por completo, sólo estaban al descubierto los senos de Hermione y el sexo de ambos. Se escuchaba el ir y venir de la verga de Snape dentro de Hermione, sus sexos frotándose lentamente, pero con intensidad.

-Sácalo Severus…sácalo todo….ahora …dentro…lentamente…todo… - Snape obedecía a su alumna, se deslizaba sin problema dentro de ella, la lubricación era tal que ya estaban mojados sus testículos y parte de sus muslos…

-Estás tan excitada pequeña… tan mojada…déjame olerte- dijo agachándose hasta la vagina de Hermione, hundió su cabeza en el sexo y aspiró con fuerza…

- …delicioso…- empezó a lamer primero los labios, luego los abrió un poco dejando al descubierto el clítoris, la lamió y la besó sin usar sus dientes, Hermione sentía una boca suave que se alimentaba de sus fluidos, podía escuchar a Snape gimiendo entre sus piernas, trataba de no cerrar los ojos para mirar lo que su profesor hacía, pero imposible con semejante placer.

-Basta…¡basta!, ¡te quiero en mí, estoy a punto…!- suplicó ella, pero era muy tarde, el exquisito orgasmo la llenó por completo, y gimió ruidosamente sin importarle si la escuchaban.

Snape saboreó el jugo de la gryffindor, estuvo a punto de eyacular, pero resistió…

"¡Deténte!"…de nuevo aquella voz en su interior… él lo sabía, aún así, volvió a penetrar a Hermione, esta vez la vagina estaba aún más caliente y se contraía pidiendo otro orgasmo.

-No pares…Severus…rápido…fuerte, ¡más fuerte!- Hermione contrajo su vagina al ritmo de su orgasmo, que parecía interminable

"¡Detente!"

Snape eyaculó sobre el cuerpo de su alumna, vertiendo el semen en su vientre, una parte incluso llegó hasta sus senos.

De inmediato para Snape el placer se convirtió en remordimiento, parecía una pesadilla…¡era terrible!

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su interior…la voz de Lilly:

"Severus…estoy embarazada…es una niña…es tuya"

La voz de Dumbledore:

"debes llevarla lejos Severus, tu hija estará segura con una familia de muggles…"

Severus Snape respiró de prisa mientras miraba el cuerpo de su hija aún extasiado por el placer…sangre de su sangre, cubierta de su semen.


End file.
